


Cool Rocks

by Salty_Cro



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, cool rocks, legit i think this is the fluffiest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Cro/pseuds/Salty_Cro
Summary: Dani collects rocks. It's just something she does. So when Aubrey shows up, and Dani falls in love with her, it's only natural that she starts giving her cool rocks too.





	Cool Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short, i have a few longer projects for these two in the works, but this idea possessed me and i had to get it out.

Dani picks up shiny rocks. It’s just something she does. If something glints in the corner of her eye as she hikes through the forest, she’ll stop to examine it. When she walks in through the back door, Barclay makes fun of her for her jangling pockets. She usually hands him one in exchange for the meal he saved for her.

 

It’s not like currency, though. More like literal tokens of affection. Jake has a whole windowsill full of them. Mama displays them in a mason jar on her desk. Barclay puts them in the pockets of his apron like a good luck charm. Moira makes jewelry out of them.

 

So when Aubrey shows up, and Dani falls in love with her, it’s only natural that she starts giving her cool rocks too.

 

“Hey babe, I got you this rock,” Dani says. She fishes through the pockets in her overalls for the stone in question. When she hands it over, Aubrey’s eyes light up.

 

“Oh wow,” Aubrey says softly. It’s a chunk of quartz, as far as Dani can tell, with streaks of dark granite along one face. “That’s so cool. Thank you!”

 

She kisses Dani on the cheek, and Dani pretends she’s not melting on the inside. Aubrey grins and grabs Dani by the hand, pulling her up the stairs. Dani matches her pace easily. The rocks in her pockets rattle with each step. Aubrey looks at her and laughs.

 

“How many do you have?” Aubrey asks.

 

“Oh, you know,” Dani shrugs, “Do you wanna look at them with me?”

 

“Yeah!” Aubrey replies.

 

They walk into Dani’s room, flopping onto the bed together. Dani starts pulling things out of her pockets. The rocks, some cool glass, a couple of bird feathers, a butterfly wing, a shard of rusted metal, and a bottle cap. She sets them all down between her and Aubrey. Aubrey reaches for one, and then stops in mid-air.

 

“Can I pick them up?” Aubrey asks.

 

“Yeah,” Dani nods. She holds one of the glass pieces up to the window. It casts a green prism on her face. When she looks over, Aubrey is holding up an orange and white rock. “Do you want that one?”

 

“Can I have it?” Aubrey replies, surprised.

 

“Yeah! I mean, unless you’re gonna eat it,” Dani grins.

 

“Contrary to popular belief, I’ve never  _ eaten _ a crystal,” Aubrey says.

 

“You never know, maybe one day you’ll just get the craving,” Dani says. Aubrey laughs.

 

After that first time, it becomes a routine. If they go out together, they both keep an eye out for anything cool. If it’s just Dani, she’ll specifically look for the ones Aubrey likes. Usually anything translucent, or anything red, or anything that looks like it was from a volcano. Dani wasn’t sure if there had ever been a volcano here, but she tried.

 

And every time, they had the same exchange. One or both of them would come through the kitchen door, pockets rattling with new treasures. They would go upstairs to their room and sort out their finds. Dani would deliver her gifts, sometimes with a dramatic flourish but most times with a “hey babe look at this” and Aubrey would examine whatever it was like some ancient treasure and place it carefully in the top pocket of her vest. Sometimes Aubrey would have something for Dani, and Dani would study it just as carefully. 

 

Aubrey had the knack for picking cool stuff up off the ground, it turned out. Dani had tried to teach Jake, but he just didn’t get it. Aubrey knew the difference between microtrash and cool plastic. One time, she left for a long time, and Dani was just about to go look for her when she burst through the door, brandishing a chunk of some kind of fossil.

 

“Woah, where’d you find this?” Dani had asked.

 

“Had to go pretty far north, but I saw something about it online and I knew you would like it,” Aubrey said, a little out of breath.

 

“That’s… wow, babe, this is amazing, thank you,” Dani said, still admiring the fossil. She looked up at Aubrey and grinned. “Why don’t we go upstairs and add this to the collection?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Aubrey replied.

 

It was a few days after that when Dani had an idea. She knew exactly what she was going to do, but she needed to figure out how. One day, when Aubrey was out of the lodge, Dani set things into motion. She took her plan to Moira first; she needed help making a ring out of the very first stone she gave Aubrey. Moira was happy to help, and excited for Dani’s plan. Dani talked to Barclay next, about making sure Aubrey was in the kitchen at the right time. Then she told Jake, not necessarily for any help, but just because it felt right. Jake was excited for her, and promised not to tell Aubrey. 

 

Then Dani goes to talk to Mama, and she’s somehow nervous and confident at the same time.

 

“Hey Mama,” Dani says.

 

“Hey Dani, what’s up?” Mama says, looking up from her laptop.

 

“I… I think I’m gonna propose to Aubrey,” Dani says.

 

“Really? Like, now?” Mama replies.

 

“Well, not right now, but soon, yeah,” Dani says.

 

Mama stands up from her desk and goes over to hug Dani. “That’s great! Sorry, I just— I had to process it, y’know? I mean, you two are perfect for each other, and I’ve seen— well, I’ve seen both y’all’s faces when the other isn’t looking. Do you have a ring yet, or…”

 

“Yeah, I… got her a ring, and I got a plan, I just gotta wait for the right time, y’know?” Dani says.

 

“Well, don’t wait too long, we’re getting into prime wedding season,” Mama says.

 

“Fuck, does that mean I gotta plan a wedding?” Dani realizes.

 

Mama laughs, “That’s usually how they work, last time I checked.”

 

“Yeah,” Dani says, “Should I be nervous? I feel like I should be nervous.”

 

“You don’t gotta be nervous, I don’t think,” Mama says, “As long as you love her, and god knows she loves you.”

 

“I love her a lot, like so much,” Dani says.

 

“I know,” Mama says.

 

From there, it’s just a matter of timing. Aubrey is out on a hunt for a few days, barely dropping in for meals and sleep. Dani does her best to act normal, but the longer it takes the more nervous she gets. Not that Aubrey will say no, but that Aubrey might not make it to say yes. When the hunt wraps up, and Aubrey is only mildly injured, Dani is completely certain.

 

It’s two days after the hunt, and Aubrey is still asleep. Dani crawls out of bed to go out to the woods, as she does every so often. Aubrey usually complains if Dani leaves early, but Dani is pretty sure she won’t this time. She watches the sun move too-slow across the sky. When it gets far enough, maybe eleven in the morning, Dani makes her way back.

 

With every step Dani takes, she can feel the ring in her pocket. Her hand had barely left it since she put it in there. With every step closer to Amnesty Lodge, Dani feels more excited. She practically bounds through the trees and up onto the back porch. She opens the door slowly. Hopefully Barclay would know it was her.

 

“Hey, there you are,” Aubrey says from the kitchen counter. She’s still in her pajamas, aka Dani’s shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. Barclay gives Dani a nod and goes into the back of the kitchen.

 

“Hey,” Dani grins. She curls her fingers around the ring. “So, I, uh, found this cool rock for you.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Aubrey perks up.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Dani gets down on one knee. Aubrey’s eyebrows shoot up. Dani pulls the ring out of her pocket: it’s a thick gold band, with a slice of that first rock embedded in it. Aubrey covers her mouth.

 

“Aubrey Little, the Lady Flame, queen of pranks and goddess of stunts, love of my life, will you marry—”

 

“YES!” Aubrey shouts. 

 

She gets off her barstool and reaches for Dani. Dani meets her halfway in a kiss. They’re both smiling too wide to do it properly, but Dani doesn’t care. She picks up Aubrey’s hand and slips the ring on. Aubrey holds her hand up to her eyes to see it properly.

 

“Is that… the first rock you ever gave me?” Aubrey asks.

 

“Yeah,” Dani says.

 

“Babe, have I ever told you that I love you so fuckin’ much?” Aubrey says sincerely.

 

“Only if I’ve told you that I love you way fuckin’ more,” Dani smirks.

 

“That’s a challenge I’m willing to take, Dani, you know me,” Aubrey raises her eyebrows.

 

“We’ll see,” Dani says, kissing her again.


End file.
